


Ayuda especial

by Capy



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Humor, Other, Pelusa, Un poco de sangre, demasiado OC(estan advertidos), demonio Garfield, demonio gato, demonios realmente amo este ship, gorefield disfraz, humano/demonio, interpecie, jon realmente no entiende que esta pasando
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capy/pseuds/Capy
Summary: Garfield ayuda a Jon con su disfraz, lastima que sea un gato demonio.[...][...][...]la idea del Garfield demonio no es mía, la vi en una publicación de este ship, de Unpretty y me enamore.intente hacer al Garfield sarcástico y algo cruel de las series y el poco que vi de los comics hace unos meses, pero al final me salio mas sádico y cruel, proceda con precaución.fanfic basado en una imagen
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ayuda especial

Garfield se estaba ladeando frente al espejo, con una gran sonrisa colmilluda brillando en su rostro junto a sus ojos rojos

_“(¿enserio Jon?, se que eres estúpido, pero esto es ridículo_).”, pensó el felino mirando al espejo con un disfraz puesto, era al parecer una versión monstruosa de sí mismo.

Le encantaba e incluso hubiera estado feliz, si Jon no hubiera arruinado su estupendo disfraz, al pararse tras él con un traje de superviviente pobremente logrado que, seguramente recordó que necesitaba por la tarde y acaba de improvisarlo por las prisas en solo 10 minutos.

_“(Jon, Jon, Jon...).” _Pensó Garfield con reproche, sabiendo que en efecto, su hipótesis estaba en lo correcto y en respuesta. El demonio soltó un respiro pesado y puso los ojos en blanco.

_“¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?”_ pregunto el hombre inocentemente, sin una pizca de sarcasmo o malicia en su voz, solo algo de preocupación

El corazón del gato dio un brinco y sus patas se apretaron en puños, con una punzada en el corazón, se giro y empujo al hombre hacia atrás con ambas delanteras, obligándolo a sentarse sobre el inodoro, el hombre lo miro sorprendió

_“¿Garfield?”_, ama su voz plagada de nervios y confusión. _“¿estás bien?”_

El demonio no responde y solo avanza, trepándose al inodoro para sentarse a 4 patas, mirando al hombre frente a él con seriedad, Jon no estaba muy seguro de que decir, temor.

Garfield tuvo que forzar una mueca para resistirse al delicioso aroma, el aroma del miedo, tintineando con el agridulce aroma frente a sus narices y haciendo agua fauces ante el solo pensamiento deseoso y lujurioso de tomar una probada, su estomago ruge y su cuerpo lo desea.

Traga saliva y empuja el pensamiento a un lado, para acto seguido, comenzar a desatar las vendas de las muñecas y ropas de hombre, ante la mirada confundida de Jon, que se llevo el aroma que lo enloquecía.

Luego, volvió a atarlas en su lugar, apretando las vendas de las muñecas y haciéndoles un corte corté con sus garras y luego lo observo analizándolo, a la venda del brazo ya estaba lo suficiente apretado, pero había algo que falta, medito por un momento y luego dio un zarpazo, despedazando con un arañazo la tela del pecho.

_“GraciAHHHs-!”_

Jon grito de dolor cuando las garras perforaron su carne al romper su camisa, sacando lagrimas de dolor, la sangre mancho la ropa dañada y vieja y su aroma hizo a la cola de Garfield moverse con ansiedad.

_“(ups…)”,_ pensó el gato demoniaco mientras veía su pata manchada de sangre y luego veía a Jon lloriqueando del dolor, incluso si solo eran heridas “leves”, llevo su pata a su boca y limpio la sangre, degustando su sabor dulce y ligeramente acido tornado de dolor y desesperación, olvidando todo por un momento

_“hash… que.. ¡¿Qué fue eso?!...”,_ grito el arbockle, tocando su abdomen y pecho, notando que estaban empapados de su propia sangre en heridas algo graves.

El demonio sonrió oscuramente con sadismo de manera descarada

_“simple, un pequeño accidente con el gato y días libres para descansar”_, explico con simpleza

_“pero no me dejaras descansar”_, Jon lo miro desconfiado, conociendo a Garfield y el cómo lo despertaba temprano, no le daba esperanza

_“¿Quién hará la lasaña?”_, pregunto el felino de manera dramática, con algo de verdadera preocupación en su voz.

Si Jon no se levantaba ¿Quién cocinaría esa deliciosa lasaña?

El gato miro a Jon, volviendo a analizarlo, el aroma a temor, confusión y sangre, acompañando un cuerpo cubierto de vendas y ropa vieja y maltratada cubiertas de sangre real y falsa, manchas de tierra y pintura, junto a un rostro cubierto de algunas cicatrices de rasguños aparentemente recientes y pequeñas raspaduras.

Garfield se quedo sin palabras, su mente quedo vacía en un instante

Y solo podía pensar en que él era una bestia devora hombre y Jon un superviviente de algo que desea devorarlo y las múltiples heridas son las marcas de lo mucho que ha huido, su mente conecto todo en su pequeña fantasía, mientras estaba babeando internamente, con la cara estupefacta, no estaría mal si decida probar un poco ¿verdad?, Jon era suyo después de todo, su presa.

_“¿Garfield?”, _el humano lo llamo y el demonio se apoyo en él y le dio un rápido beso de pico y salto al suelo, levantándose y comenzando a caminar fuera del baño y a la puerta

_“Jon, vamonosos o no conseguiremos dulces”, _dijo con impaciencia. Dejando a Jon solo, parpadeando confundido, con un sonrojo en las mejillas

fanfic basado en:

**Author's Note:**

> ¿quieres mas de esto?
> 
> yo también, solicitudes abiertas


End file.
